


Luck

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Commoner Victor nikiforov, Don't worry, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Prince Yuuri Katsuki, Royalty AU, the character death is just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: I wrote this for the yoi royalty week, on day 4 (free day), and revamped it but forgot to post it. Sorry!





	Luck

 

Three sunsets have passed, and Prince Yuuri was back to his castle.

The Same day, Victor woke up in tears from the nightmare that haunt his mind at night.

He and Yuuri were walking on a beautiful field on top of one of the kingdom’s mountains, laughing and singing songs that only they knew the words for. The sky was colored in blue and red for the setting sun behind them, creating a magical feel to the experience.

 

Then Yuuri started running towards the field's end, _ a cliff,  _ Victor thought and ran after his dearest in panic, shouting Yuuri's name but he couldn't save his beloved.

Yuuri looked over at Victor, held his arms out to the sides, like a performer walking a tightrope, and closed his eyes, falling into the endless abyss.

 

That nightmare has been haunting Victor ever since the letter came, but he was reminded that it was nothing but a dream when the cold touch of his ring was present.  _ It was only a dream _ , Victor thought. _ Yuuri is alive and is coming back today. _

He then said it out loud.

“Yuuri is coming back today. My dearest, my love, my…” 

Victor's thoughts were cut short when someone knocked on the door.  _ Who could it be? _ Victor thought as he went over to the door. _ Even the sun isn't awake yet. Who could it possibly-- _

 

Then he opened the door and he smiled at the sight of his prince standing there. 

“Victor, I'm back.” He said, whispering, being careful not to wake up anyone. 

Victor caught Yuuri in a tight but loving embrace, Holding him close. His heart was racing. “おかえりなさい、勇利."  Victor said in accented Japanese. He knew Japanese was an ancient language only a few people knew, but Yuuri was bewitched by this language. So they took it and made it their own, only using it when no one else is around. 

“ありがとう、ヴィクトル。" Yuuri answered, hugging his lover back.  

 

“Pack up your things, Vitya. You're coming to the castle with me.” 

In a small bag, he took some clothes and a small music box. “What do you need the music box for?”

“My mother got this music box for me when I was sixteen years old, for when melancholy would try to get into my mind and heart. I always played it when things were getting too stressful or too sad for me, and I got attached to it,” said Victor while sitting next to Yuuri in the backseat of his carriage, headed towards the castle. He was smiling at his love, His heart racing. Yuuri smiled back and said, “Maybe I could hear Its melody when we reach the castle?” He asked, his love for victor only growing every single moment he shared with the other man, Who was a god in Yuuri’s eyes. “Of course.” Victor answered in reply. 

  
  


After a while, Victor and Yuuri reached the castle. 

Yuuri held Victor close, his arm around Victor’s waist as they walked to Yuuri’s room. 

Victor came into the room smiling, looking up at the ceiling that had snowflakes drawn over it, spilling onto the walls. “Yuuri, this is beautiful.” Victor turned to Yuuri as he said that.

“Thank you, dear. I knew you’d like it. Now, there’s something I need you to do.” 

Yuuri gave Victor a white outfit, That had gems across its back, and gold snowflakes on Its front. “Please try this on while I go fetch a veil and flowers. I want to make sure your outfit is ready for today.” Yuuri said smiling and went out of the room.

_ Oh, that’s right. _ Victor thought as the realization hit him.

_ I’m marrying Yuuri today...I can’t believe how lucky I am to be alive right now. _

 

A few hours later, Victor is holding a bouquet of white roses, dressed in the outfit Yuuri has given him when he arrived, wearing a veil that was secured to his head with a white rose crown.

Yuuri was walking down the aisle, a crown atop his head. He was wearing an outfit identical to Victor’s, but with a half skirt on its right side.

_ He’s so beautiful. _ Victor thought.  _ And in a few moments, he’ll be my Husband. _

Victor’s smile grew at that thought.

 

their vows were carried out perfectly, and the ceremony went perfectly, the magical feeling of it all filling their hearts.

When Yuuri pushed Victor’s veil away, he found the most beautiful sky in those blue eyes.

All was golden in that sky. 

They closed their eyes and leaned in, kissing each other.

After a long moment, they pulled away and the crowd cheered. 

_ Victor couldn’t believe his luck. _

 


End file.
